


broken mug

by gayscalepa



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, but the boy is safe in the end, geoff was previously abused and freaks out a lil, slight tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscalepa/pseuds/gayscalepa
Summary: geoff breaks a mug and thinks awsten is going to be furious





	broken mug

awsten was sat in his office, typing mindlessly on his computer, trying to contact a company for a deal. his mind was soon brought from his focused state when there was a loud thud, followed by a large screech. he immediately got up from his desk, rushing up to the top of the stairs in a large pool of urgency.

"geoff, you alright?" he mumbled worriedly, making his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"i- i'm fine," he stuttered, his voice cracking mid-sentence. although he wasn't alright, he was clearly upset.

awsten made it towards the kitchen to find geoff in the corner of the room, a broken mug in the center of the apartments tiled floor. geoff's hands were visibly shaking and tears were pooling in the corners of his eyes.

"d- don't hurt me..." geoff whispered timidly, sliding down the wall and bringing his knees to his chest, wrapping skinny arms around them. not this again, awsten thought. the older boy would never hit him, it was all just old memories and habits flooding his head.

"don't move," awsten stated calmly, backing up towards the door and searching for an option to clean up the mess on their floor.

awsten turned and exited the room, frantically looking around for something, anything that could clean up the broken glass. when he retrieved the small dustpan from the closet, he slowly walked back into the kitchen. geoff was still crying in the corner, his body folded over his knees.

awsten got the shards of the mug cleaned up, throwing it away into the trash can. the younger boys crying reduced to soft whimpers and silent tears. awsten knew exactly why he was crying over the cheap mug from vegas. 

the elder boy sat on the opposite of the small kitchen, folding his long legs to sit properly. hid gaze found its way to geoff, his legs were now unfolded and sprawled out on the floor in front of him. he could breathe properly now.

"are you alright?" awsten asked cautiously, his eyes locking with geoff's for a quick second before he was looking away again.

"i'm fine," geoff murmured, his own voice making him flinch.

awsten silently nodded and stood up, putting his hand out for geoff. he shook his head quickly to his boyfriend's action, getting smaller by the second. awsten retracted his hand and dropped it to his side.

"want to come to bed?" he asked quietly, getting a nod from the boy on the floor.

geoff stood up shakily, holding onto the counter for quick support. his knuckles turned white as he straightened up, still trying to control his breathing. awsten, still trying to process this, bit on his lip and hoped this would be over soon.

"don't wait for me," geoff muttered, gazing up at awsten's figure.

"i, uh, okay then," he complied, turning towards the exit of the kitchen, leaving the brunette by himself in the kitchen.

awsten slowly wandered up the stairs to their shared bedroom. geoff followed closely behind him, stumbling over his own feet as he went up the spiral stairs. before the younger boy got upstairs, awsten prepared the bed, pulling back the blankets, and moving around their pillows.

soon enough, geoff was standing in their doorway, gazing down at this bare feet. he felt sad, almost ashamed, about his breakdown about the cup. he knew himself that awsten would never hit him or degrade him in any way. awsten could feel geoff's presence so he turned around and smiled softly. 

"come on, time for bed," awsten tried, gesturing to the bed, hoping geoff would move.

the brunette nodded, shuffling over to the bed and crawling in. awsten followed suit, getting in after geoff and pulling the blanket up and over them.

"i'm sorry," geoff whispered out, looking at awsten for the first time that night.

"it's fine, just sleep," awsten sighed, placing a soft kiss on geoff's forehead. he didn't flinch.

"goodnight," geoff mumbled, putting his face into the pillow. 

"goodnight baby boy," awsten smiled, slowly drifting off into sleep land.


End file.
